The invention relates to a container-like cargo transport unit for transporting cylindrical cargo, such as reels.
A cargo transport unit of the above type is known e.g. from document WO2010/142854A1. It is difficult and time-consuming to manufacture this known cargo transport unit comprising a trough, as well as other such known cargo transport units, since they comprise a plurality of large longitudinal diagonal supports which are cumbersome to handle. These supports are made of sheet material and arranged between the transverse supports to support the trough from below and edged at their lower ends so as to form the longitudinal edge profiles of the cargo transport unit. The manufacture of the known cargo transport units provided with a trough requires edge-cutting and welding of numerous components as well as accurate matching of the components in order to make the dimensions and strength of the cargo transport units as desired.